


Valentines day challenge drabbles

by Kanervakani



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Multi, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: Quick drabbles i write to clear out the mood, scenarios etc for this otp challenge list, 💖1) First meetings (Monarda x Kurkku)





	Valentines day challenge drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> First meeting of Mona n Kurkku! They absolutely had just like, i n s t a n t attraction. I mean, how could u not? A hot giant orc and a hot small bird.

The tenderness with which the monolithic creature caressed the shaded leaves under all the grandiose floral glory left Monarda thoughtfully quiet for a moment. Even crouched they looked like a moving bedrock, the body of an old tree. The little curves of their back were a delight to follow, especially as they shone with a dewiness due to the summer heat.  
“ That's an, uh, a,” Monarda realized a bit late that they weren't in fact ready to formulate a proper sentence. As they were left flushed and quieted by the stranger turning to look at them, they tried to mouth something- anything- and ended up only letting out a little chirping noise. 

“ Oh, I- I didn't quite catch that? “ somehow, the stranger seemed equally as nervous, gracelessly sliding up. Then, reflectively letting their back hunch at the sight of the small figure in front of them.

Monarda, pinkish tint and warmth remaining on their face, felt that if they said anything, it would come out more incoherent and indecipherable than anything they had ever muttered. Eyes deeply set into the orcish demigods dark ones, they reached out their hand. They didn't react instantly, but finally gently curved their large fingers around Monardas, and as delicately as possible, shook their hand.  
“ Kurkku, the- uh, one of the children of chaos,” their voice was nervous and higher than previously. The discomfort had an another clear sign: the sweatiness of their palm. Maybe they too, were simply shy. Monarda hoped so, as they wished from the bottom of their heart that they hadn't made Kurkku uncomfortable. 

“ Monarda, child of love,” in a form of an almost inaudible mumble, they finally got their words out. Kurkku stopped bobbing their hand up and down, but in a moment of utter awkwardness, held on for a bit longer- then quickly letting go of the comforting squeeze. 

“ That's- hm, yes, love- father- he asked me to uh, entertain you while he and your master are talking, “ their voice remained quiet, and their eyes had trouble running away from the wonderfully carved form of the strangers face. They blinked, quiet, mouthed something and nodded surprisingly enthusiastically.  
“ If, you, uh, I- if you would, M-could you show me around the g-garden? “

Ah, but this silence was oddly far less uncomfortable than the previous ones. This was because of Monarda- the slowly widening smile, the further flushing of their face and the twinkle in their eye- and finally a gentle nod, as they stumbled to move forward and gestured for Kurkku to follow.


End file.
